


Keep you safe and sound

by dragonydreams



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy was worried about Johnny while he was on the med ship, but now he's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep you safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanachie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Temple Street Productions.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note 1: This is a gift for my dear shanachie as congratulations on her new job. She prompted me with: Killjoys. Johnny & Lucy "love affair". I hope you like it.
> 
> Author's Note 2: Title from "Stare Into the Light" by Dear Frederic (i.e., the song that played while Johnny was in recovery on the med ship)

Johnny had to stay on the med ship for five painfully boring days. Pawter was insistent that he wasn't to return to Lucy before then. While the drugs and care had been nice, when his friends weren't there, it was boring as shit.

On the big day, Dutch came for him and didn't comment when he had to lean on her to walk to his room. 

D'Avin was suspiciously absent. He hadn't come to see Johnny once while he was on the med ship, and it looked like he was going to keep his distance here. Good thing it would be much harder to avoid each other when they lived on a spaceship.

Dutch helped to settle Johnny in bed and then left to find her own distraction. 

"Welcome home," Lucy greeted him, once Johnny was alone. "I was worried about you."

Johnny stretched a hand out so he could touch the wall behind his head, ignoring the slight pull on his stitches. "Thanks, Lucy. I missed you, too."

"The med ship blocked my signal," Lucy said. "I tried to reach your comm but they blocked me."

"Not surprised. They wouldn't want anyone to try to screw with the medical equipment remotely," Johnny said.

"I wouldn't do that," Lucy insisted.

"I know," Johnny quickly agreed. "But they wouldn't. All they could sense was that you were trying to get in."

"I wanted to talk to you. To make sure you were all right."

"Dutch didn't give you updates?" Johnny asked, surprised.

"She did, but I wanted to talk to you myself. Dutch could have been lying," Lucy said.

"Well, get ready to be sick of me," Johnny said. "I'm still on bedrest for the next five days. I'm not supposed to leave the ship until Pawter gives the all clear."

"I could never be sick of you," Lucy said.

Johnny stroked his fingers down the wall a final time before turning off the light and settling himself more comfortably on the bed.

"Feeling's mutual," Johnny said. "I'm gonna take a nap now, Lucy. We'll talk more later."

"I look forward to it. Sleep well," Lucy said.

Johnny just barely caught himself from saying 'you too'. Instead, he allowed himself to fully relax for the first time in more than a week, knowing that he was safe here with Lucy.

The End


End file.
